


Walking the Wire

by WinterSkyInJuly



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I made the characters, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Suicidal Thoughts, ThunderClan (Warriors), Warrior Cats, WindClan (Warriors), and more cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSkyInJuly/pseuds/WinterSkyInJuly
Summary: Tensions are high in Riverclan after a series of murders by Shadowclan. Can Waspstar, Whitestripe, and Lilypaw save their clan from the evil tearing them apart from the inside?





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. Nothing is canon to the actual books! Enjoy!

**Allegiances**

 

**RiverClan**

Leader:  **Waspstar** \- Dark ginger dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy : **Palestripe** \- Pale tabby she-cat 

Medicine cat :  **Whitestripe** \- Brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

Warriors :  

**Cloudstream** \- gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Creekpaw**

**Darkwhisker** \- Black tom 

**Apprentice, Reedpaw**

**Skywing** \- Cloudy gray tom with amber eyes

**Nightstream** \- Smokey gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice, Deerpaw**

**Featherheart** \- Light gray tabby tom 

**Firejaw** \- Pale gray tom with large black stripes

**Frostclaw** \- White she-cat       

**Rivertail** \- Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices :

**Creekpaw** \- Light brown tabby she-cat

**Reedpaw** \- Dark ginger she-cat

**Deerpaw** \- Brown tom with white splotches 

**Lilypaw** \- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Mellonpaw** \- Dark grey tom

Queens :

**Bumbletail** \- Dark gray she-cat, expecting Featherheart’s kits.

**Stormflight** \- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes, Mother of Darkwhisker’s kits

**Iceflower** \- Very pretty white she-cat, blue eyes, Mother of Firejaw’s kits

Elders : 

**Brokenfoot** \- Dark brown tom with a broken paw, oldest tom in RiverClan

**Goldenclaw** \- Pale gray tom with a pale ginger stripe along his back

**Slash-face** \- Pale gray tabby she-cat with a Battled-scarred face, oldest she-cat in   RiverClan

**Nightstrike** \- Dark gray and black tabby tom with amber eyes; retired early due to failing sight 

**ThunderClan**

Leader :  **Thistlestar** \- Broad shouldered white tom with a dark gray stripe along his back

Deputy :  **Wolfclaw** \- Dark gray she-cat 

**Apprentice, Cloverpaw** (Blue-gray she-cat with white flecks)

Medicine cat : 

**Smoketail** \- Small gray tom with amber eyes

Warriors :   

**Dawntail** \- Black and white tom 

**Apprentice, Featherpaw** (Pale gray tom)

**White-ear** \- Black she-cat with left white ear and blue eyes

**Brightclaw** \- White tom with gray patches

**Apprentice, Echopaw** (Black tom)

**Blackwing** \-  White she-cat with distinctive black chest and paws

**Featherstream** \- Light brown tom with unusually long claws

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw** (Ginger and white dappled she-cat)

Queens :

**Snowpelt** \- Small white she-cat, expecting Dawntail’s kits

Elders : 

**Hawkstorm** -  Dark brown tabby tom

**Grayfang-** Pale gray she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader :  **Graystar** \- Large pale gray tabby tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy :  **Gingerpatch** \- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine cat :

**Mistyclaw** \- Light brown she-cat with distinctive white paws and chest

**Apprentice, Foxpaw** (Reddish brown she-cat)

Warriors :

**Nightfoot** \- Large Black tom with bright blue eyes

**Icetail** \- Pale gray tabby she-cat 

**Apprentice, Darkpaw** (Dark gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes)

**Lightfeather** \- Dark gray tom with an unusually long tail

**Grasstail** \- Black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Sunpaw** (Small pale ginger tom)

**Blackfeather** \- Smokey almost black tom with bright amber eyes and white chest

Queens :

**Oakleaf** \- Light brown long-legged tabby she-cat

**Sunsky** \- Pale ginger she-cat    

Elders : 

**Whitefang** \- Bright white tom with dark blue eyes and a scar running down back

**Brightwing** \- Pale ginger dappled she-cat with amber eyes 

 

**WindClan**

Leader :  **Beestar** \- Dark gray she-cat with pale ginger splotches

Deputy : **Finchfeather** \- Light brown tom with a very fluffy tail

Medicine cat :

**Tawnyfur** \- Pale tabby tom  

**Apprentice, Vixenpaw** (Small black tom with ginger splotches)

Warriors : 

**Cloudfall** \- white she-cat with gray splotches

**Apprentice, Blackpaw** (Smoky almost gray she-cat, green eyes)

**Rowantail** \- Light gray tabby she-cat, broken tail

**Dawnnose** \- Black tom with white paws and chest

**Browntuft** \- Small dusky brown she-cat with pale gray patches   

**Brackenstripe** \- Small gray tom, amber eyes

Queens :

**Orangepaws** \- White she-cat with bright ginger paws, expecting Dawnnose’s kits. 

**Ashstep** \- White she-cat with Distinctive black paws and chest, Mother of Brackenstripe’s kits

**Elkfeather** \- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders :

**Dappleleaf** \- Unusually spotted golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat    

**Duskfeather** \- Pale gray tom, virtually blind and deaf

**Reedpond** \- Russet furred tom with bright golden eyes

Cats Outside the Clans

**Dusty** \- Small dark brown tom with a missing eye

**Muffins** \- Black she-cat who lives on the side of the farm with Dusty

Other animals

**Glacier** \- Large gray terrier that lives on the side of the lake near the farm

**Farky** \- Big black terrier who lives with Glacier

 


	2. Dependence

Silverpelt glowed in the sky, paws padded on the ground, sending up clouds of sparkling stars. The ginger dappled she-cat looked up at the star-flecked cat. 

“Welcome to StarClan, Waspfang.” The beautiful glowing she-cat said. 

“Thank you Rainstar.” Answered the dappled she-cat, dipping her head. “I am honored to be here.” 

“Are you ready to obtain your new name and lives?” Excitement shone in Waspfang’s eyes. 

“Yes.” She mewed, her voice unwavering. A golden tabby she-cat with sparkling fur stepped forward, her eyes glowing. “Snowflower!” Waspfang exclaimed with joy. “The golden tabby she-cat nodded and leaned over her head to rest it on Waspfang’s head. 

“With this life, I give you hope. Use it well as you lead your clan. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel, even if you can’t see it.” Snowflower whispered. “Thank you Snowflower.” Waspfang mewed happily. 

Another cat padded up to her, a brown dappled tom with a missing eye. He leaned down and rested his muzzle on her head as well. 

“With this life” He mewed shakily. “I give you courage and strength. You shall use it well while you help your clan. Remember, not all battles are fought at the border.” He lifted his muzzle off of Waspfang’s head and she nodded. “I will do my best, Kestreljaw.” She mewed steadily.

“I know you will, my dear. I know you will.” Kestreljaw nodded to her as he turned around to join Snowflower with StarClan.

A pale tabby tom came up next and said pressing his nose to hers”With this life I give you love,as a mother cares for her kits, use this to love your clan to the very end”

         Next a white she cat with blue eyes came up and said

This happened seven other times. (Add more stuff please)

Off in the distance was an unfamiliar dark ginger cat. As it turned its head towards her, Waspstar realized she could see the ferns through the figure. Waspstar tried to call out to it, but no sound came out of her open jaws. Waspfang looked around her, turning on the spot.

“We grant you by your new name, Waspstar!” The newly named Waspstar whipped around quickly. ”Waspstar! Waspstar! Waspstar!”

“Thank you!” Waspstar yowled into the quickly dimming light of StarClan. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more on this chapter but i need to add other chapters first!


	3. Questions

Waspstar was waiting. 

Waspstar was  _ always  _ waiting. Waiting for hunting patrols. Waiting for warriors. Waiting for feisty apprentices who think they won’t get the elders ticks when they return. At least she didn’t have Rivertail to worry about anymore. Now she was waiting for Whitestripe.

Earlier that day Lilypaw came bounding into camp gasping as if she had run all the way back from the moonstone.

“Wait by the camp entrance for Whitestripe.” She gasped. “She’s found something you’ll need to hear.”

That was at sunhigh. Now the sun was dipping down the horizon beyond the mountains. Waspstar sighed again and thought about why Whitestripe was late and why she was always waiting. 

Reeds crackled and swayed on the path ahead. Waspstar jerked her head up to look past the ferns.

A disheveled-looking brown-and-white tabby pushed through the ferns. Twigs and leaves were caught in her thick fur and her muzzle was coated in mud. “Great StarClan Whitestripe! What happened? Where have you been?!” Growled Waspstar. Whitestripe looked at her paws. “No time to explain,” she gasped, “where’s Lilypaw?” 

Waspstar tilted her head. “She sent me to the camp entrance to wait for you…”  Waspstar trailed off as she saw the look Whitestripe was shooting at her. 

Growling, Whitestripe padded off to the medicine den. Noticing the younger, gray she-cat, Whitestripe headed to the far corner of the den. 

“Finally you’re back! I thought I was gonna wait for a whole moon for you! Where have you been? Oh....” Lilypaw exclaimed, trailing off as she noticed the tabby’s clumped fur,  

“Wait..what happened? You look like you’ve been fighting a fox all day!” Whitestripe growled to silence her and she walked deeper into the den.  Lilypaw stared in confusion as Whitestripe sat down heavily in her nest.

“Whitestripe! What’s wrong?” Lilypaw yowled. Her only answer was a grumble from the lump of fur.

_ Okaaay... I think I’ll leave her alone… _

“Call to me if you need anything!” Lilypaw called, treding outside into the cool air.

Lilypaw padded out of her den, smelling the cool leaf-fall air. Warriors padded to and from the fresh-kill pile, their apprentices trailing behind them.

Mellonpaw was eating his squirrel underneath the trailing willow branches. Lilypaw bounded over to join him.

“Mind if I join you?” Lilypaw asked, sitting next to him. Mellonpaw gave her an odd glance and swallowed another mouthful.

“Uh… Yes?” Mellonpaw mewed flatly. “Please leave. ”

“Oh! Uh… Right. Okay. Well, uh… Have fun.” Lilypaw mewed, hurt. Maybe she ’d come back later. He might be more enjoyable then.

“Right. Right.” Mellonpaw muttered, eating more of his squirrel.

“Hi, Mellon! Whatcha doin?” Lilypaw looked behind to see the pretty brown tabby walking over with her catch.

“Creekpaw! I’m not really doing anything. Want to come over?” Mellonpaw gestured with his tail to the patch of grass beside him. “There’s plenty of room.”

Mellonpaw shifted over to make room for Creekpaw as she settled beside him.

“Well, Mellonpaw. Uh… Bye.” Lilypaw walked away from the two apprentices.

 

Lilypaw stepped into Waspstar’s den. “Umm… Waspstar? W-what’s wrong with Whitestripe?” Waspstar looked up at Lilypaw. 

“I don’t know,” She mewed. “She appeared at the camp entrance looking like she ran through the thunderstorm!” Waspstar shook her head and sighed. “Whitestripe has been acting oddly since the last gathering…Maybe she noticed something. ”

Lilypaw shifted from her spot next to the entrance to Waspstar. “It’s just that…” Lilypaw sighed. “I don’t know, I’m worried about her. She always seems so stressed.”  She looked at her paws. 

“You sure do worry a lot for an apprentice!” Waspstar purred. “I wish Rivertail had been as seriou-”

Waspstar was interrupted as Palestripe entered. “Waspstar! Reedpaw is in trouble! Hurry!” Palestripe yowled.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Skypaw turned his head. A large red-and-white faced creature stared at him with hungry eyes.

“Don’t make any sudden movements,” Creekpaw whispered.

“I’ll call for help,” Reedpaw responded.

“No!” Creekpaw hissed under her breath beside Skypaw. “That will only attract its attention!”

“Palestripe! Firejaw! Help!” Reedpaw yowled. The vixen immediately turned its head towards them. Skypaw took this chance, scrabbling under its jaw, digging his claws into its neck. 

It wasn’t stupid- it jumped back and opened its large jaws. Huge teeth snapped a whisker length away from Reedpaw’s ear. The fox lashed out a paw and caught Reedpaw on the leg. Reedpaw screeched with pain. 

A pale pelt flashed by Skypaw’s nose and shoved the vixen off balance.

“Firejaw!” Creekpaw gasped. “Just in time!”

Waspstar sat up and bolted out of the den. Fox scent flooded her nose as she watched  Reedpaw struggling against a russet-furred vixen. Firejaw slashed at the fox’s muzzle, trying to free the apprentice. She ran down the slope and slashed the fox’s neck with her claws, setting Reedpaw free. 

“Waspstar! Thank StarClan!” Firejaw gasped.

Reedpaw 

Waspstar clawed and scratched the vixen to set free of its jaws. Suddenly, a small, red insect landed on the fox’s back. The animal let out a pain filled screech, shot a furious glance back at the cats and darted out of the camp. Lilypaw darted forward to help Reedpaw to her paws. Seeing the blood trickling down her back leg, Lilypaw gasped. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine” she replied wearily, “just a little shaken up.”  

Waspstar growled as she came closer to Reedpaw. “Where’s Darkwhisker?” Waspstar mewed.

“He went hunting,” Reedpaw replied dipping her head down. “ He told me to stay behind and help the kits.”

Waspstar sighed. Turning, she told Lilypaw, ”Find Whitestripe and tell her to meet me in my den, then attend to Reedpaw if you can.”

         “Okay, Waspstar.” Lillypaw replied dashing off. Skypaw helped Reedpaw go to the apprentice den and Waspstar sighed with worry and padded to her den. 

Lilypaw pushed through the ferns leading to the apprentice den. Reedpaw and Skypaw were sitting together in a nest.  “Reedpaw come with me,” Lilypaw ordered. Reedpaw sat up with a groan and limped out of her nest, following Lilypaw to the medicine den. 

“Reedpaw,” Lilypaw started, “ where does it hurt the most?” Reedpaw stared back amusement and pain flickering in her eyes.  

“Everywhere!” 

Lilypaw shot her an exasperated glance and looked at her hind leg. Feeling around her fur, Lilypaw immediately found the long claw marks. “It’s just a scratch.” Lilypaw looked again at Reedpaw. 

Creekpaw padded in. “How is she?” She mewed and glanced nervously at Reedpaw’s leg.

“She’s doing just fine, she just needs to rest.” Lilypaw mewed. Creekpaw nodded and padded outside the den. Lilypaw sighed and said, “Where in the world is Whitestripe?” Reedpaw shrugged. 

Lilypaw padded outside and saw Whitestripe speaking with Waspstar. She couldn’t make out what they were saying.  Whitestripe whipped around and started padding towards the medicine den. Lilypaw instantly ran inside.

“Hey, Whitestripe?” Lilypaw said in a nervous tone. 

“What’s going on here?” Lilypaw saw Whitestripe glance at Reedpaw. 

“The camp was attacked by a fox and she was hurt so I brought her here.” Whitestripe nodded calmly. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.” Whitestripe looked at Lilypaw as if she was offended by the question. “I’ve been at the moonpool, StarClan spoke to me about a prophecy.”  

“Have you told Waspstar?” Lilypaw asked, her eyes widening in curiosity. Whitestripe shook her head.  “Not yet,” Whitestripe cast her gaze to the stars, “The time is not right…I’ll tell her at the next gathering.” 

Lilypaw shot her a nervous glance and went inside and settled down next to Reedpaw. 

The next morning Waspstar lifted her head and stretched, shaking the moss from her pelt and went outside. She noticed Firejaw padding toward her. 

“Hello Firejaw,” She mewed. “Good morning.”

“Oh! Waspstar! I’ve been meaning to tell you that I think it’s about time Skypaw became a warrior.” He mewed nervously. “He’s done very well on his training and is an incredible hunter. Not to mention how brave he was during the fox battle.” He said in a proud tone. 

Waspstar nodded and stood up. “Very well.” She meowed. She looked over to the clan as she stood on the wet rock ready to give announcements. “All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the wet rock for a Clan meeting!” She called. 

Everyone came rushing to the center of the camp and looked up at Waspstar with wide eyes. Palestripe stood next to her and she nodded as she looked at Waspstar. “Skypaw…Step forward.” Skypaw’s ears pricked up and he padded forward looking at his leader. “It’s about time you became a warrior.” She mewed, looking down. Firejaw glanced at his apprentice and smiled. Skypaw’s eyes brightened. “Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?” Mewed Waspstar. 

I do..” Whispered Skypaw timidly. “Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name.” Waspstar yowled. Skypaw sat up and smiled, looking over at his mentor.      

“Skypaw, you will now be known as Skywing. StarClan honors your bravery and courage in fighting the fox.” Waspstar yowled, looking down to watch the cats run and nuzzle the newly named Skywing. “Skywing! Skywing! Skywing!”

Firejaw came and nudged him playfully, he looked up at Waspstar and smiled as if saying  _ Thank you _ . Wapstar lowered her eyes towards the apprentice den. Creekpaw and Reedpaw were padding into the apprentice den with their tails low and ears flat.  _ They must be jealous,  _ thought Waspstar.  _ Jealousy has no place in RiverClan. I won’t take them to the Gathering.  _

Padding back to her den Waspstar thought about how Creekpaw would feel about her decision.  _  That apprentice has always been headstrong… How would I feel about this? _

_ Ha! Now I'm thinking in the places of apprentices! She’ll be fine.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Congregation

The next day was the Gathering. Lilypaw padded out of her den shaking twigs and leaves out of her fur. She padded quietly outside, making an effort to not wake Whitestripe. As she entered the clearing, she saw Waspstar selecting cats to come with her to the gathering. She could hear the names she called, “Palestripe, Darkwhisker, Whitestripe, Skywing, Mellonpaw, Lilypaw, and Firejaw.” Waspstar called out, Lilypaw’s ears pricked up as she heard her name called. Lilypaw saw Whitestripe exit the den and gesture with her tail for Lilypaw to follow. 

_ Why didn’t she call Creekpaw or Reedpaw? _ Lilypaw thought. Waspstar leaped down from the rock and led her cats out of camp. Lilypaw and Whitestripe following behind.

Once the Great Rock came into view, Waspstar leaped on top with a powerful spring and greeted Thistlestar, the ThunderClan leader, and Graystar, the ShadowClan leader.  _ What about Beestar? _ Lilypaw wondered, seeing Waspstar shoot a cold look at the WindClan leader. 

Lilypaw raced quickly over to where the other apprentices were sitting.  Mellonpaw was sitting in the middle of a semicircle of younger apprentices. 

“Hey, Mellonpaw! What's going on?” Mellonpaw didn’t look up to greet her, only answered with, “Not now Lilypaw. Go sit somewhere else.”

_ Haughty furball. _

Once the leaders were settled all the clan cats quieted down and looked up at the four leaders. Thistlestar nodded at Waspstar for her to go first. “I have a new warrior in my clan ” She called. Waspstar looked at Skywing, sitting proudly next to Nightstream. “Skywing!” She called. And all the cats faced the gray RiverClan warrior. “Congratulations.”

A cat from a different clan called. Lilypaw recognized the large warrior's voice, it was Blackfeather, a ShadowClan warrior, Then Thistlestar stepped forward. “I have WindClan scent all around our camp!” The ThunderClan leader called. 

Beestar hissed and shot a furious glance at Thistlestar. “We haven’t crossed any of your boundaries!” She spat. All the other cats in the crowd gasped.

“Really? Then how come we found scraps of prey scattered near our camp!” He hissed at her. 

“You must be mad!” A WindClan cat called out next to them. 

“Silence, Tawnyfur!” Hissed Beestar. 

Lilypaw looked over at the pale tabby tom, Beestar just hissed at. 

“Who’s that?” Lilypaw asked Whitestripe, looking over Whitestripe’s shoulder at the pale tabby. “That’s Tawnyfur, the WindClan medicine cat,” Whitestripe replied. 

“No. The smaller cat beside him.”

“Oh...huh.” She squinted at the medicine cat. “His apprentice is Vixenpaw.” Lilypaw craned her neck to look at Tawnyfur’s apprentice. She saw a small, kit-sized cat sitting next to him. 

_ That must be Tawnyfur’s apprentice.  _ Thought Lilypaw. 

“Could I maybe go over and see them?” Lilypaw asked. 

Whitestripe nodded. “Make it brief. The leaders are still fussing at WindClan. We don’t want to raise suspicions.”  Lilypaw padded over to the WindClan medicine cats. 

“Uh... Hello?  You’re Tawnyfur right?” The large tom looked down his muzzle at the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice and nodded. 

“Yes, and I’m Vixenpaw.” The tiny black tom with ginger splotches squeaked, poking his head out from behind Tawnyfur. 

“Oh, well I’m Lilypaw!” She told him happily. Vixenpaw nodded.

A bolt of lightning cracked across the sky. A ShadowClan queen shrieked. 

Lilypaw saw that the stormy gray clouds covered the moon, hiding the forest from its watery light. Fat droplets dropped from the thick canopy of the four Great Oaks. 

All four leaders launched off the Rock, calling for their Clans. Lilypaw followed, shaking rain from her whiskers. She saw Whitestripe hurtle past her trying to keep up with Waspstar.

 

Whitestripe flashed in front of Waspstar and blocked her from going any further. “Out of my way Whitestripe!” Growled Waspstar. “StarClan spoke to me about a prophecy, Waspstar” Mewed Whitestripe. “Oh? Then why didn’t you say anything at the gathering!” Waspstar retorted. Whitestripe looked down at her paws. “You were in an argument and I couldn’t find the right time to tell you. When the argument was over StarClan got angry.” Whitestripe admitted. “Very well. Then you must tell me at the camp.” Waspstar mewed. 

Whitestripe nodded and Lilypaw padded up to her. “So did you tell her?” Asked Lilypaw. “Not yet. Once we get to camp I will.” Replied Whitestripe. 

  As Lilypaw and Whitestripe finally got to camp. Lilypaw saw Whitestripe bound over to Waspstar.

“So what is it you were going to tell me, Whitestripe?” Waspstar asked. 

“I was going to tell you my sign from StarClan.” Whitestripe mewed. 

“Go on.” Waspstar mewed. 

“When I was at the moonstone, I received a prophecy from our ancestors. It was a prophecy about you. I'm sure it was.”

 

Whitestripe gazed into Waspstar’s eyes. After a second, she spoke in a low shivery voice, “ _ A wasp’s sting burns like fire, but only Creek can douse the blaze. _ ” 

“What?”

Waspstar’s eyes widened as she spoke the words. “What? A creek will douse the blaze? Burn like fire? Whitestripe, what are you mewing about?”

Whitestripe gravely bowed her head. “All will be known when the time is right.”

 

_ Oh! You minnow brain! Why didn't you tell her about it at the gathering?  _ Whitestripe was snarling to herself as she walked back to her nest.  _ Stupid! I’m never doing anything right!  _

“Uhh… Whitestripe? Are you okay?” A quiet voice mewed to her right. 

“Oh! Lilypaw! Why are you here?" Whitestripe gasped, embarrassed that she hadn’t scented the younger she-cat.

“Uhhh… I live here?” Lilypaw purred, taking a step closer to her. “Whitestripe, what’s wrong? You’ve been so frantic since we got back from the moonstone, and that prophecy didn’t seem like much.”

Whitestripe looked at Lilypaw but didn’t say anything. Growling, she padded out of the den. Lilypaw looking back in confusion then looked at Waspstar. 

“What was that prophecy about, Waspstar?” Asked Lilypaw. Wapstar looked down at her paws, afraid to speak. 

“She said something about...A wasp’s sting burns like fire and a creek will douse the flame?” Waspstar said in a worried tone. 

Lilypaw was too impatient to wait for her chance to leave the den. “I’ll speak to Whitestripe about it.” Lilypaw mewed. 

Lilypaw bounded away from Waspstar over to Whitestripe who was standing near the entrance watching the kits play outside of the nursery. 

“Hey, Whitestripe!” Lilypaw mewed to her. Whitestripe looked over her shoulder at the RiverClan apprentice standing next to her. “What do you need, Lilypaw?” Whitestripe asked. 

“I was going to ask about that prophecy...” Lilypaw meowed, looking down at her paws, wondering if this was the right time to talk about it. 

“Of course...I’ll tell you about it soon.” Mewed Whitestripe nervously, glancing into the nursery. 

“But medicine cats are supposed to tell each other their signs from StarClan! What’s so bad about this one?” Lilypaw retorted in a serious tone. She was nervous she would never find out what that prophecy meant.  _ What is Whitestripe so afraid of?  _ Lilypaw wondered. 

“Not now Lilypaw.” Whitestripe growled, looking again at the kits in front of her. “This is not the time or place.”

 

As Lilypaw padded back to the den, she noticed a dark gray tail sticking out of the apprentice's den.  _ Mellonpaw!  _ As she looked over her shoulder, she saw Whitestripe padding back towards the medicine den. 

“Hey, Mellonpaw! Want to go hunt in the reeds?” Lilypaw called, bounding over to the den. “Mellonpaw!”

Lilypaw leaped at the gray cat, bowling it over.

“Mellonpaw!” She shouted, “Wanna go hunti- oh…” Lilypaw broke off, realizing who she had just tackled.

“Uh… Hi Nightstream…” Lilypaw said tentatively, stepping off the she-cat. “I...um...thought you were Mellonpaw…Sorry.” Lilypaw looked at her paws in embarrassment. 

“Oh, it’s fine, Lilypaw. Cats always get me and Mellonpaw mixed up.” Nightstream mewed with a  _ mrrow _ of laughter. Lilypaw looked up and smiled awkwardly at the smokey gray she-cat. 

“Well...Anyways where’s Mellonpaw?” Lilypaw asked. 

“If you’re looking for your brother he went hunting with Frostclaw, Reedpaw, and Darkwhisker.” Nightstream replied. 

Lilypaw sighed in frustration, she wanted something to do with her brother.  _ Fox dung.  _ She silently cursed as she padded off to the medicine den. When she got inside she scanned the den for her mentor. By the far wall, she saw Whitestripe sorting herbs.

“Um…” Lilypaw started.

“Yes? What do you need?” Whitestripe mewed without looking up.

“Oh. Uh, nothing.” Lilypaw had the urge to ask Whitestripe about the prophecy again but kept it to herself. Lilypaw wanted to go sit next to her mentor and watch the kits. 

Lilypaw was about to go over to her when saw Mellonpaw returning from a successful hunt with Frostclaw, Darkwhisker, and Reedpaw. She bounded over to him and nuzzled him. “Hey, Mellonpaw!” Lilypaw greeted him.

Mellonpaw nodded and went over to put the fresh-kill he caught over in the pile. “Hey, Lilypaw.” Mellonpaw’s voice sounded so strong. “Don’t bother me right now, but if you need anything, please ask.”

_ He’s probably trying to show how noble and loyal he is to become a warrior. _ Lilypaw thought sadly.  _  Which means he’ll be in the warrior’s den soon.  _

“No... I was just coming over to see what you were up to. I wanted to go hunting with you, but I guess it’s now too late.” Lilypaw mewed shyly. 

“Yeah, sorry....” Mellonpaw meowed unapologetically and padded off to the apprentice’s den. “Maybe some other time. I’m busy.”

_ You’re always busy. _

Lilypaw felt a rush of anger. He said that  _ last  _ time!  _ And  _ the time before that!

Lilypaw glared angrily at her brother. She could feel the tension rising through her fur. “Stop acting so noble! Like you don’t care!” She snarled, a sob rising in her throat. Mellonpaw looked up in surprise. 

“All you’ve been caring about lately is the  _ stupid _ warrior name you don’t even deserve! Are you going to blow off your kin so easily?”

Mellonpaw pulled back, his face a mess of hurt and confusion. “Lilypaw! You didn’t mean that!”

“Try me!” Lilypaw spat.

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren't always in the way! Just stay out of my life!” He snarled. He spun around and stalked away, his tail lashing.

Lilypaw had expected him to be angry, but not to retaliate so harshly. Even that was unlike him.

She knew he would forgive her. Mellonpaw was like that. But then why does he seem like he doesn’t care? 

Forcing down another sob, Lilypaw stormed away from him. As soon as she was out of eyeshot, Lilypaw threw another glance at him over her shoulder as he laughed with the other apprentices, and walked off slowly, her tail drooping. Mellonpaw had already settled in as if nothing had happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vixenpaw is not underage he is just small.


	5. Crashing

As Lilypaw padded sullenly to her nest, she saw Firejaw emerge from the warrior’s den with a worried glance at Mellonpaw. 

“Lilypaw, I saw what happened. What’s wrong?” The large pale gray tom asked kindly. Lilypaw looked at her paws as she answered. 

“I’m fine. But thanks for caring.” She padded on to the Elder’s den, not looking back at Firejaw. She didn’t dare tell her father how Mellonpaw treated her. She didn’t want to worry him with all her unhelpful problems.

 

Brushing past the ferns, Lilypaw stepped into the elder’s clearing. “Oh, Lilypaw, just in time!” Slash-face, the pale gray tabby, rasped.

Lilypaw dipped her head. “Hello. Is there anything you need?” 

“My joints have been aching a bit.” The elderly she-cat mewed. 

“Ugh. You always complain about everything!” A large black tom rasped in the corner, his amber eyes gazing sightlessly across the den. “The apprentices could get my ticks too.” He added.

“Oh shush Nightstrike!” Slash-face hissed affectionately. 

Lilypaw nodded. “I'll tell the apprentices to take care of the ticks.” And turning to Slash-face added,  “And some fennel for your joints.” 

She padded out of the elders den towards the medicine den. She grabbed the fennel and looked over to see Whitestripe resting peacefully in the shadows. 

Lilypaw walked back over to the elder's den when she saw Creekpaw and Mellonpaw padding towards her. “Oh hey, Creekpaw!” She greeted. 

“Hi, Lilypaw. We were just going hunting and wanted to see if you wanted to come along.” Creekpaw mewed happily. 

“Really? Of course, I will! That might give me a chance to get more poppy seed since we’re running out.” Lilypaw meowed and saw Mellonpaw nod. For once she was able to spend time with her brother! “Just give me a minute, the elders need some help.”

After Lilypaw was finished with the elders, she bounded over to where Creekpaw and her brother were waiting. Firejaw padded past them and gave his daughter a curt nod and went over to the warrior’s den. 

As the three apprentices padded out of the camp entrance, instantly she saw a mouse scurrying across the ground then stopped to wipe its paw across its ear. Lilypaw went into the hunter’s crouch and pounced on the mouse giving it one swift slash to its throat and killed it. 

She stood up with the mouse in her jaws. “Nice catch!” Mewed Creekpaw, Mellonpaw shook his head. “What?” Lilypaw mewed in annoyance. 

“You don't catch a mouse like that!” Mellonpaw growled, his tail lashing irritably. He turned around as he saw a blackbird on the other side of the thunderpath where the ShadowClan border was. Instantly she saw him jump across and race after the blackbird. “Mellonpaw, wait!” Lilypaw called out as she and Creekpaw jumped across the thunderpath. Mellonpaw yowled in pain as a large black tom pounced onto his back and pinned him down.

Lilypaw looked in terror as she recognized the large, broad-shouldered black tom 

_ It was Nightfoot. _

 

 

“Well, if it isn’t the undersized RiverClan kits.” Nightfoot sneered. “What are pitiful little kittens like you doing on my territory?”

Creekpaw laid back her ears and snarled. “We’re with our medicine cat apprentice. We’re looking for herbs!”

Nightfoot purred nastily, “Is that right?” Turning to Lilypaw he snarled. “Then why was this excuse for an apprentice trying to get our blackbird?” Nightfoot nodded at the squirming Mellonpaw under his paws. “I guess medicine cats think they get free rein over all of the territories, don’t you? Bring this to your leader: ShadowClan won’t be as merciful next time.”

Nightfoot slammed his paws onto Mellonpaw’s neck with a loud crack. Mellonpaw let out a loud wail. Lashing out his paws, his claws caught on Nightfoot’s paw. Hissing, Nightfoot jerked his leg away and studied the wound. 

“Think about this next time you decide to steal our prey!” He hissed, bounding back in the marshland.

Mellonpaw was still whimpering and jerking on the thunderpath.

“No no no no.” Creekpaw was crying.”Lilypaw! Help him! Please!” She wailed. 

Lilypaw was frozen with on in horror, her paws rooted to the ground. “I-I-I-”  _ Minnow brain! Do something!  _ Fear pounded through her fur. Creekpaw was screaming. Mellonpaw was dying.  _ Why can’t I save him? _

__

Lilypaw was there. She wasn’t really there. She didn’t really know  _ where _ she was. She could still see herself and Creekpaw, but it wasn’t the same.

“You doubt yourself.” The words were not spoken, they were _ felt _ . 

Lilypaw turned around. Clouds of dust swirled on the horizon.

She wasn’t there.

Lilypaw stumbled. Collapsing onto the misty earth. Crying.

“Don’t take me back. Don’t take me back.” Lilypaw sobbed, her tears hitting the hard earth. “I don’t want to go back.”

Lilypaw felt starlight touch her fur. She looked up into the eyes of the glowing cat.

“Hello, little one.”

__


	6. Far-off Dreams

_ Flicker of Dying Fire… _

Lilypaw gazed up at the ancient with a pelt the color of dying firelight. 

“He’s dying, Isn’t he.” Lilypaw looked up beseechingly at the ancient, her shoulders shaking with sobs. 

Flicker of Dying Fire locked eyes with Lilypaw. “You cannot change Mellonpaw’s destiny. He was meant to die. It’s all laid out in the stars.” 

Lilypaw was still shaking. “I can’t trust you if my brother dies. StarClan would never do that. My brother was a strong and loyal apprentice to his clan!” Lilypaw growled. “The stars don’t kill the innocent.”

Flicker looked at Lilypaw with the same unreadable expression. “My dear,  it was his mistake that he died… it was his destiny. Within and the light of a dying star truth will be told.” Flicker mewed. “You cannot save him… his fate lies with StarClan.” 

 

“Lilypaw!” Creekpaw’s cry echoed through Lilypaw’s mind. The scene slowly came into focus. When she saw the crumpled gray body on the road, she remembered what had happened. Mellonpaw was dead.

“I-I can’t help him. It’s hopeless.” Lilypaw mewed sadly. She looked down at her paws, another wave of sadness washing through her.

“It’s hopeless?” Creekpaw yowled. “You can’t help him?” Her breath was coming in ragged gasps. “You’re supposed to be a good medicine cat, and you can’t even save your own brother?” Creekpaw was almost hysterical. 

“Creekpaw,  _ calm down _ !” Lilypaw mewed. “You don’t understand.”

Creekpaw glared at the medicine cat. “You don’t understand! Nothing!  _ You don't understand love! _ ” Her voice broke at the last word.

_ Love?   _ Lilypaw thought. “You loved him…” She murmured. 

By that time, Creekpaw had gone back to sobbing beside Mellonpaw. Lilypaw was still shocked by Creekpaw’s outburst. 

_ My-my brother? Was in love with Creekpaw? _

“Mellonpaw...” Creekpaw whispered in despair. “Don’t die… We had a life planned out…” Burying her nose in his cooling fur, Creekpaw cried again.

“Creekpaw... We have to take him back.” Lilypaw mewed. “He shouldn’t be alone.” Lilypaw wrapped her tail around Creekpaw’s back, drawing the grieving she-cat away from his body. Creekpaw looked up and nodded. “He should have never fought alone…” She whispered, wiping her tears away with one paw. “He should be with his  Clan.” Lilypaw nodded and she bent her head down to pick up Mellonpaw’s body, and Creekpaw did the same. 

 

Together, they padded back to camp. Waspstar was waiting at the entrance and her ears were flat with a snarl as she saw them. “Where have you two been! The Clan was worried about you-” Waspstar stopped as she looked behind them. “Great StarClan! What has happened!” Lilypaw looked down at her paws. 

“It was Nightfoot, he attacked us…” 

Just then, Firejaw came bounding through the camp entrance. “Waspstar! I finished hunti- Mellonpaw?! Lilypaw, How did this happen?” He yowled in horror, “I’m so sorry Firejaw. His sister and he were attacked at the border by Nightfoot of ShadowClan.” Waspstar mewed in sorrow. “Right now we must sit vigil for Mellonpaw. But believe me, ShadowClan will not go unpunished.”

Lilypaw padded in behind Waspstar to the clearing, she glanced around the camp as cats were staring at them in horror.

Reedpaw came dashing toward Creekpaw and saw the sorrow in her eyes.

She whispered something into Creekpaw’s ear and took a swift glance at Lilypaw, 

She couldn’t make out they were saying to each other. She lay Mellonpaw’s dead body onto the ground and pressed her muzzle into his fur. It felt as if his spirit was standing over her. Iceflower came bounding out of the nursery with a yowl. “Oh my kit! Why!” Lilypaw watch as her mother pressed her muzzle gently into her brother’s soft cold fur.

“I will see Graystar after we bury his body.” Waspstar meowed to the Clan. “He is now a member of StarClan.” Waspstar bent her head and pressed her muzzle into his flank. Lilypaw saw Frostclaw pad up and do the same. 

“Goodbye Mellonpaw…” Lilypaw mewed silently. She buried her nose into his cooling fur. “I’ll never forget you.” She looked up as she saw Whitestripe staring at her with confusion. 

“Lilypaw, what's happened?” Lilypaw looked up, tears falling. “Mellonpaw’s dead.” She managed to choke out. Whitestripe’s eyes darkened. 

“Who killed him?” She snarled. 

“N...Nightfoot.” Lilypaw stammard. Whitestripe felt a low growl rising in her throat. Lilypaw wasn’t surprised, she knew Whitestripe was one of the most aggressive cats in RiverClan. 

Lilypaw’s gaze drifted back to the dead apprentice.

 

“Lilypaw!” It was Waspstar who called. “Come over here, I need you to help me and Creekpaw bury Mellonpaw!” She yowled. Lilypaw padded out of the den with her tail drooping as she saw her brother’s limp body in the jaws of Waspstar. She dug a small hole to put the apprentice’s dead body. 

“Goodbye…” She whispered as she looked at her brother one last time.

     As they finished Waspstar gestured with her tail for Lilypaw to follow. They padded back into camp for a second. “Palestripe!” Waspstar called to her deputy. The pale tabby she-cat came bounding towards Waspstar.

“Yes, Waspstar?” Palestripe mewed politely, dipping her head. “What do you need?” Waspstar lashed her tail. “Send a patrol to ShadowClan. Then Graystar will answer for his actions.” Waspstar snarled with anger. “Nobody messes with my Clan without 

facing the consequences." Palestripe nodded, then looked at Lilypaw. 

“Lilypaw, you’re coming with me to ShadowClan. You can tell Graystar what happened, unless Nightfoot attacked you on his command.” The pale tabby she-cat snarled with fury. Lilypaw nodded and followed Palestripe to get other warriors for the patrol. Palestripe called for Firejaw, Frostclaw, and Featherheart. All three came out of the warrior’s den and padded up to the deputy. She listened as Palestripe explained what was happening. Then she padded off, gesturing with her tail for Lilypaw and the others to follow. 

 

As they jumped across the small stream, Lilypaw recognized where her, Creekpaw, and Mellonpaw encountered the attack from Nightfoot. Lilypaw paused at the edge, worried to step across the border. “Come on Lilypaw,” Frostclaw mewed sweetly, “we won’t let them hurt you again.” Lilypaw swallowed with fear and ran quickly darted across the thunderpath.

They padded into ShadowClan territory and saw Graystar approaching from the entrance. “What is the meaning of this?” He snarled. His one good eye glaring at the RiverClan cats. “One of your warriors has killed an apprentice of ours!” It was Featherheart who growled. 

Graystar’s one bright yellow eye lit up in alarm. “What do you mean?”

Lilypaw stepped up. "Nightfoot killed my brother!” 

“That’s impossible!” Greystar yowled. “He came back with no RiverClan scent on him!”

Wapstar glanced from Lilypaw and back at Graystar. “He must’ve washed it off then while he was still on the border.” Waspstar snarled.

”Liar!” A voice yowled from the back of the camp. The other cats parted to make way for Nightfoot to stalk between them. “Liar! I was never anywhere near your apprentices!“

Lilypaw stepped back fearfully. Waspstar wrapped her tail around Lilypaw’s back. “Don’t show fear here,” Waspstar growled quietly. “You’re a Liar!” Palestripe growled. She looked at Lilypaw and back at Nightfoot.

“No...I watched you, Nightfoot! You killed my brother because he accidentally crossed over the boundaries!” Snarled Lilypaw. “Just because…”

She watched as Graystar swung his head furiously over to Nightfoot. “Is this true?” His one good eye glaring at the warrior. 

“No, it’s not true! I would never lie to my leader!” The black warrior’s blue gaze flashed with fear as he glared at Lilypaw. “Nonsense!” Snarled Frostclaw. “I don’t believe a word he says!”  The white she-cat growled unsheathing her claws. Nightfoot stared at the she-cat with pain. Lilypaw flinched as she remembered that Frostclaw was Mellonpaw’s mentor.

“I-I think you all should go now, I’ll see whether he’s telling the truth or not.” The ShadowClan leader growled. “Now get off our territory!”

Waspstar flicked her tail and dipped her head. “Very well…” She mewed angrily. “But just so you know...if another one of your warriors' trespasses on our territory, we will kill them.” She growled, lashing her tail. “No mercy.”

Lilypaw looked back and saw the ShadowClan leader glaring at Nightfoot, while the black warrior was staring at them. A cold chill ran up Lilypaw’s spine as she felt Nightfoot’s cold gaze rest on her. 

_ I know I was in your way Mellonpaw, I’m sorry... _ She prayed silently to her brother’s spirit. Above her, looming trees choked the star-splashed sky.


	7. Fix

In the days past since Mellonpaw’s death. Waspstar sat on the rock gazing across her camp. Her heart sank as she saw Creekpaw and Reedpaw, trying to cheer Lilypaw up. Ever since Mellonpaw’s death, Lilypaw had been quiet and not paying attention to those around her. _She must be trying to forget about Mellonpaw._  Waspstar thought. She got up and padded down to Palestripe and Firejaw, who were mewing to one another.

“Palestripe!” Waspstar called. Palestripe turned to face her.

“Good morning Waspstar.” The pale tabby she-cat dipped her head.

“I want you to lead the dawn patrol, take Featherheart, Creekpaw, and Cloudstream with you.” Waspstar mewed firmly.

“What about me?” Waspstar turned as Firejaw mewed. “I want you to keep an eye on your daughter, make sure she’s well,” Waspstar ordered. Firejaw glanced at his sister, Palestripe, and nodded. Waspstar padded off to the elders den not looking back.

              As she went inside she heard a small croak. “Waspstar is that you?” She turned and saw her mate, Goldenclaw rising his head from a deep slumber.

“Hello, Goldenclaw.” She laid down and nuzzled him gently. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit you recently, we’ve lost one of our apprentices.” Waspstar mewed with sorrow.

“So that's what everyone was complaining about!” Goldenclaw growled. Waspstar nodded and licked him between the ears.

“Could you two keep it down over there! Can’t an elder get some sleep for once!?” Waspstar turned as she saw Slash-face glaring at them with her woken sleepy blue eyes.

“Sorry.” Waspstar mumbled.

          “It’s you who’s making more noise than us with your snoring!” Brokenfoot growled. His raggedy old tabby pelt brushing against his moss bedding. Waspstar let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter and whispered to Goldenclaw. “Elders…”

She got up and padded out of the den, The sun shining on her pelt.

The crisp leaf-fall air hit her nose with a torrent of smells. Waspstar breathed in with pleasure, treasuring the scent.

She looked over and saw Rivertail sharing tongues with Nightstream, and Deerpaw putting fresh-kill in the pile. _All seems to be at peace… Finally..._

 

                

~Le time pass~

 

Moonlight shimmered across the camp as cats slept. It shone into Waspstar’s den, casting an eerie shadow across the cave walls. In an instant she woke up, her eyes sticky with sleep. She gazed across her den, amber eyes glowing. _Oh… Only a dream…_ She rested her head back down and went back to a troubled sleep.

 

Sunlight glimmered off of Waspstar’s pelt as she padded outside the den. Her eyes reflecting off of the light. She padded to the high rock which was right outside her den. The other cats gazed solemnly at her as she padded by.

“Clan meeting!” She yowled. Everyone from each den came bounding underneath the rock where Waspstar was calling.

“Ugh, what does she want now…” She heard Darkwhisker grumble. She glared at him. “I must choose cats who are fit to go to the gathering tonight!” She mewed firmly.

“A gathering already? You sure you ain’t callin’ another stupid meeting?” Darkwhisker growled from beside Nightstrike.

“Shut up!” Deerpaw hissed angrily. “Show some respect!” Darkwhisker snorted and went back to talking in low growls with Nightstrike.

Waspstar twitched her whiskers. “Nightstream, Palestripe, Creekpaw, Reedpaw, Whitestripe, Lilypaw, and Firejaw.” The others looked up as she called their names. Except for Whitestripe, Waspstar couldn’t see her anywhere. She caught a glimpse of brown tabby fur and sighed.

“If there is nothing else to be said, this meeting is over.” Waspstar mewed, launching herself off the rock and trotting past the warriors' den.

Pushing past reed covered entrance, Waspstar spotted Whitestipe sitting among the ferns. The brown tabby didn’t turn her head to look at the russet Thunderclan leader.

“...”

“The apprentices?” Whitestripe whispered quietly.

“They’re doing better. I’m still worried about them after Mellonpaw’s death though…” Waspstar answered, feeling a knot in her stomach before she got to the point, “Have you told Lilypaw about the prophecy?”

For the first time in a while, a look of guilt flitted across Whitestripe’s face. Waspstar knew the answer to her question even before Whitestripe muttered a quiet “No.”

“I uh…” Whitestripe continued, “Have kinda been blowing her off recently.”

Waspstar stayed silent for a while.

“Do you know why I thought Lilypaw would be a good fit to be your apprentice, even before you requested her?” Waspstar asked, resisting the urge to pick at the grass and fidget like an uncomfortable apprentice.

Whitestripe looked up at her with a questioning look.

“Because she’s so vibrant, I thought it would cheer you up a little.” Waspstar stared into Whitestripe’s amber eyes as they struggled to find something other than Waspstar to look at.

“Really?” Whitestripe asked as if it was a surprise that she could be grumpy. Waspstar simply nodded, before continuing.

“And I think you should trust her more. Sure, maybe she can be a little naive sometimes because she’s an apprentice. But she has a big heart. And she wants to help you. You need to help her too, especially in this time of mourning for her brother, it would build up your relationship if you were there for her.” Waspstar murmured, glancing over at a sulking Lilypaw sitting in the middle of camp. “And a medicine cat and her apprentice need to have a strong relationship.”

Waspstar tried not to think about the tiny sliver of doubt she felt about appointing Lilypaw as Whitestripe’s apprentice. Was that really the right thing to do? But when she looked back at Whitestripe’s face, a mix of sorrow and enlightenment, Waspstar felt a newfound certainty that this was the right thing to do.

Whitestripe chuckled and nodded thoughtfully. “I trust Lilypaw with my life. That kit wouldn’t let anyone stop her.” The old tabby cat stared off into the slowly moving water.

Waspstar nodded and shifted on the overgrown ferns. “I understand that. You know, she really reminds me of you as an apprentice before you…” Waspstar trailed off.

“Swapped jobs? Traded crafts?” Whitestripe finished. She let out an amused purr. “I know. That’s why I love her. She’s such a sweet cat.”

“Then I trust you to care for her until she is ready.” Waspstar mewed. With a twitch of her tail, Waspstar walked with a newfound determination out of the den into the growing light of dawn.


End file.
